dc_marvel_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kieran Cormac
Character name is... Kieran Cormac, also known as Red Beatle, is a former Member of the Gotham Police Departments Special Crimes S.W.A.T Division. He currently serves on the Team as a Reserve member of the Elite Alpha Squad, despite being The Leader of the Young Justice League. Background Early Childhood on the Daxamite Homeworld of Daxam and his Early Life on Earth Kieran Cormac was born on the Daxamite Homeworld of Daxam as a Royal Bastard of the King's Brother, and was Raised as one of the King's own Sons. He had left Daxam a few months before its Destruction and Arrived on Earth, after he was Captured by the Reach and had a Scarab attached to his Spine. However he Managed to Convince the Scarab's Artificial Intelligence that it wasn't an Animal to be Leashed, and he escaped to Earth where he Became a Hero, by Contract and gained Significant Wealth and Built many Companies under one banner. He Eventually settled in Gotham City and spent a Year in the Gotham Police Departments Special Crimes S.W.A.T Division, where he met and fell mutually In love with Commissioner James Gordon's Daughter Barbara. However after a Few Dates they were kidnapped By the Falcone Mob, and Kieran revealed himself to be the Red Beatle of Daxam. He quickly became a Fringe District Champion, and would quickly start a Campaign to become Mayor of Gotham. Mayoral Campaign and The Office of Gotham With the Backing of Bruce Wayne, James Gordon, and the Batman's Public Support, Kieran quickly made his way to the office of Gotham's Mayor unopposed and made many reforms such as Forming a Super Hero Team called the Gotham Protectorate to Guard the City in Batman's Absences, and to Focus on the Smaller level Crimes while the Batman Could focus on the Larger issue's and Threats. He also increased Funding for Reconstruction and Relief efforts, and Gotham PD, and Used his various Business Enterprises to boost Gotham's Economy. He built homes for the Poorest families where rent or upkeep was paid for by him, he built schools for under-privileged kids, and even a Super-Hero Academy for Super-Powered Teens and young children. He also passed a Sanction on a Young Hero Registration Act, which meant that any Young Heroes Registered in their Database, were Protected from Persecution, given an Education, a Home, and were eventually Recruited into the Team if deemed capable enough. The only ones who were exempt from the Registration Act were Justice Leaguer's and their Protégés, alongside members of the Gotham Protectorate and the Team, former Members included. A Booming and Blossoming Relationship ends Abruptly | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} During a special Date with Barbara, She stood him up and when he finally tracked her down she was On her front porch and locking lips with Dick Grayson. After it ended and The two noticed him He tossed his would-be gifts for Barbara out the window and then Ran them over and left. Barbara would Try to explain what happened and why she was kissing Grayson, but Cormac was feeling too betrayed to even look at her. He soon struck up a Courtship with Zatanna Zatara, and cut Back some of his additional Funding for the GCPD. Resignation and joining the Team Upon turning 20 years old, he was approached by Nightwing and Wonder Girl about joining the Justice League's Covert Operations Team, codenamed the Young Justice League. He was assigned to Beta Squad alongside Blue Beatle, Wonder Girl, Robin and Bumblebee. When he realised that Nightwing was Dick Grayson he clocked him in his Jaw. He soon discovered that under the Earth's Yellow Sun, like his Kryptonian Ancestors, he could use Superhuman Powers and Abilities, however he discovered that his Scarab had allowed him to develop many new Abilities as well. '' ''Kieran would often spar with Superboy, since their Similar Physiology and Invulnerability meant that they could fight each other without holding Back. Kieran Ultimately became the Protégé of Superman. 2016 and the Reach Invasion After word got out that the United Nations Secretary General was Under attack by an Intergalactic Bounty Hunter called Lobo , Kieran Raced to the UN HQ to stop it. But upon arrival, discovered he was too late, and that the Secretary General was a Robot controlled by little Yellow Alien, one that Kieran Recognised as a Krolotean. Despite lingering Animosity Towards Batgirl, he stayed Professional. He used his Scarab's Scanner to get a fix on any trace energy Readings, and discovered traces of Zeta Beam Radiation, meaning that the Krolotean's were using Boom Tubes or at least a variation of their Technology. Kieran decided to Travel to New Genesis to Correspond with Vykin about whether the Old Gods of Apokolips could be Supplying the Light with Apokolipton Weapons while the Krolotean's supplied Technology. Doctor Fate and Guy Gardner would Accompany him. Returning empty-handed After returning Empty-handed he discovered that the Reach was on Earth and when he saw the Ambassador after the ambassador destroyed the Prison around the Hall of Justice, he Tried to Kill him, even with a Gun to his Head he refused to back down, Informing Tseng and General Eiling of the Years of Slavery that the Reach had subjected him to as their Enforcer, and how he was treated like a Dog. He demanded Justice, and The Ambassador managed to Convince Tseng and Eiling to disregard Cormac's Claims after revealing the existence of the Watchtower in Earth's Orbit. Eventually It took Captain Atom and Superboy and Beast Boy in a Gorillas Form to Drag him away. Splitting off from the Team When the League and the Team Denied him his Justice, Cormac Quit the Team and went Rogue. He then Went about launching A One-man War against his former Captors. He would eventually run into Robin, Arsenal, Blue Beatle, and Impulse at the Smallville Based Complex run by the Reach and Lex-Corp. After he agreed to let them carry out their Mission, They agreed to allow him to destroy the Complex, but not before he used his Scarab's Artificial Intelligence to place Wiretaps on the Reach's Communications, and downloaded a list of their bases of operations and production Facilities. He would ultimately Strike a Deal with Lex Luther, that in exchange for a Detailed list of Reach Facilities and passcodes, he would serve the Light as An Enforcer. He also agreed to undergo Heavy DNA Modifications to Attain Atlantean and Martian Traits, in return for A greater role in the Light's Plans. He would ultimately the Team of his Wiretaps per Vandal Savages Order's, before he Would Ultimately Betray them during the Summit between the Reach and The Light, to side once more with the Team.Category:Young Justice Category:Young Justice: Invasion Category:Young Justice: Outsiders Category:The Team Category:Gothamites Category:Justice League's Covert Operatives Category:Princes Category:Law Enforcement Category:Daxamites Category:Daxamite Royal Family Category:Super-Powered Category:Beatles Category:Heroes Category:Humanoids Category:Combattants Category:Medics Category:Doctors Category:Students Category:Members of the Team Category:Reach Category:Inventors Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Heroes Category:Bat Family Category:Gordon Family Category:Cormac Family Category:Gotham City Residents Category:Big Game Hunters Category:Engaged Category:Wealthy Category:Gotham Socialites Category:Politicians Category:Mayors Category:Governors Category:Court of Bats Category:Cormac Industries Category:Cormac Entertainment Category:Cormac Biochemical Solutions Category:Cormac Shipping Category:Cormac Labour Category:Cormac Engineering Category:Cormac Baked Goods Category:Cormac Airlines Category:Cormac Securities Category:Cormac Construction Category:Cormac Steel Category:Cormac Cement Category:Cormac Lumber Category:Cormac Banking Category:Cormac Brewery Category:Cormac Vineyards Category:Cormac Energy Category:Cormac Bio-Energy Category:Cormac Bioengineering Category:Cormac Farms Category:Cormac Learning Academy for the Under-privileged Category:Cormac Cars Category:Cormac Insurance Category:Cormac Housing Category:Cormac Glassworks Category:Cormac Space Programme Category:Cormac Canned Goods Category:Cormac Factories Category:Cormac Asylum Category:Arkham Asylum Category:Cormac Sports Category:Cormac Sports Academy Category:Cormac Sporting Goods Category:Cormac Arms Category:Cormac Studios Category:Cormac Clothing Category:Swordsman Category:Married Category:Cormac Packaging Category:Cormac Autos Category:Cormac Manufacturing Category:Cormac Pharmacies Category:Cormac Pharmaceuticals Category:Cormac Transport Category:Cormac Legal Aid Category:Cormac General Goods Category:Cormac Water Category:Cormac Electrical Category:Cormac Private Security Category:Cormac Technologies Category:Cormac Elite Transport Category:Cormac Mining Category:Cormac Foods Category:Cormac Evolutionary Sciences Category:Cormac Computers Category:Cormac Consolidated Category:Cormac Luxury Goods Category:Cormac Evolutionary Human Sciences Category:Cormac Hotels Category:Cormac Holiday Resorts Category:Father's Category:Royalty Category:Bastards Category:Businessmen Category:Business Moguls Category:Filthy Rich Category:Gotham Protectorate Category:Young Justice League Category:Young Justice Leaguer's Category:Royal Bastards Category:Kings